


It Will Be Okay Soon

by 69BoopieDoopers69



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69BoopieDoopers69/pseuds/69BoopieDoopers69
Summary: "(Y/N), listen to me! He's just a college friend of mine!" Minho shouted in frustration, sitting down abruptly in his chair."Just a college friend of yours? Well, ever since that friend of yours came into your life, our life, you've been growing distant towards me! Why is that? Is he better than me?""For Christ's sake (Y/N), I told you! He's just a fucking friend damn it!"You felt a throb inside your heart. Not only because of the sight of how exhausted and angry he was, but also at yourself for doing all the effort in this relationship. Why must it always be you?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Male Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 8





	It Will Be Okay Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss! So basically, this is my first fic and I posted this on Tumblr before but unfortunately got deleted because I also deleted my account (for stupid reasons).
> 
> I've written this story when I was going through something and well, as the story progresses, I realized I was slowly healing. I was able to vent out every burden inside of me into this story and I am somewhat thankful for producing this.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this fic that I made :))

It's been two years since you and Minho have been living together. It was a wonderful experience for the both of you, seeing that both your interests and personalities almost match. Sometimes you two would talk about any random thing that would come to mind, or perhaps even go on deeper into the mysteries of the world itself; about human emotions, why we exist, how the world works and so much more. It comforted you by just listening to his voice, droning on and on like soft music being played in the radio. And the way his hands would move as he explained made you unconsciously smile to yourself. 'How did I end up with someone like you?' you pondered while staring at the man you loved. But those were just mere memories for now, memories that you long to happen again.

"(Y/N), listen to me! He's just a college friend of mine!" Minho shouted in frustration, sitting down abruptly in his chair. He ran both of his hands through his hair as you continued to ask more of his 'friend' at the restaurant.

"Just a college friend of yours? Well, ever since that friend of yours came into your life, our life, you've been growing distant towards me! Why is that? Is he better than me?"

"For Christ's sake (Y/N), I told you! He's just a fucking friend damn it!"

From the sound of his voice, you knew he was frustrated at you. He gave out a deep breath before burrying his face into his hands. You felt a throb inside your heart. Not only because of the sight of how exhausted and angry he was, but also at yourself for doing all the effort in this relationship. Why must it always be you?

Right now, you wanted to scream at his face. The urge of squeezing him 'til the truth comes out was all you needed. How badly you wanted to stop pretending that everything was alright. How badly you wanted to remove the facade off your face and show him how tired you were of waiting for him all night, telling yourself that he's just late because of work. Time passes and waiting seemed like a chore but your heart keeps on insisting to wait. And because of the overwhelming thoughts clouding inside your head, you went outside for some fresh air, only to see him across the street talking to someone. In your eyes, you could see how happy he was. His smile seemed to glow under the light and his eyes twinkled with what looked like joy while having dinner with this stranger.

"No, your eyes are just deceiving you." you told yourself. But to your dismay, the man across Minho leaned forward and somewhat gave a kiss. You no longer watched the incident and fled off with an aching broken heart.

"Tell me," you balled your hands into a fist, pulling yourself back to the present, "do you love me?"

He shot his head up and gave a look of annoyance, "Of course I love you! You know that! You always know that! Why are you so—"

"Annoying?" you finished his sentence, a deadpan look across your tired features. "Tiresome? Immature? Full of bullshit? Tell me, shout it all at my face!"

Tears poured down once more from your puffy eyes. You were at your limit. Those emotions that were kept inside the bottle were now exploding out unrelentlessly. You were no longer in control of it.

"(Y/N)—"

"When was the last time we've been sleeping together? When was the last time we made love? When was the last time you said you loved me? When was the last time you called me yours? And when was the last time we were both happy together? Where did it all went?!"

You angrily wiped the tears away from your eyes, "Every single night, I would wait for you, longing for that tight hug of yours and sweet words of comfort that you whisper in my ear. But these thoughts, these damn thoughts about what you're doing while you're away would haunt me until I would cry myself to sleep! Deep inside my heart, I hoped that you'll be there right beside me in the morning and yet you're still gone. You're still out of my reach!"

Minho went silent. He was frozen in his place as he listened to every one of your heart-wrenching words. He was drained from work, of course, but that didn't stopped him from loving you every single day. The man you saw today was definitely an old friend of his back at college. Minho was just about to leave when he accidentally bumped into him. After recognizing each other and exchanging greetings, they both sat at a table closest to them.

"How's life?" his friend spoke up suddenly. Minho turned his attention away from the window to his friend. He parted his lips but didn't said a word. What should he say?

Noticing this, his friend traced his finger on the rim of his cup and asked, "So my guess is that life's been awful towards you?"

As if those words triggered something in Minho, quiet tears cascaded down his cheeks. A soft whimper made its way out of his trembling lips which surprised his friend from across the table. People around them were either concerned by the sudden outburst or wondered what has happened. His friend shifted awkwardly in his seat and gently patted Minho's shoulder.

"Do you two need anything?" a waiter appeared beside them, a notepad and pencil at hand. His eyes stared at Minho for a moment before shifting his gaze back at the man comforting him. His friend politely ordered alcohol instead to which the waiter nodded and left.

"I don't know anymore..." Minho's voice was barely above whisper, "... I don't know what I should do."

His friend pulled his hand away from Minho's shoulder and examined him closely. From the looks of it, he was worn-out. He also noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how pale he looked. And God did he look thin! This poor boy must have been starving himself! Hell, he almost looked like a zombie. None of them said a word until the waiter came back holding up a tray with a bottle and two glass cups.

"What would you do if your relationship is falling apart?"

His friend looked up from his drink. Is that what he's going through right now?

For a moment, he carefully thought about his answer. He hasn't been in a relationship before. There were attempts, failed attempts, in trying to get a partner himself until he finally gave up and lived a peaceful solitude life. So what advice could he give to Minho? What words could help him ease up a bit?

The waiter politely bowed at them and quietly went back to the kitchen to get the customers' orders and respectively not pry into their personal conversation. It was polite of him to do so and Minho's friend was grateful of that.

"Well, why do you think it's falling apart?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Minho's.

Minho glanced at him then to his cup, watching his still reflection in it. After minutes of hesitation, he muttered, "To be honest, I'm not sure. Heck, I don't even remember how this all started."

Minho took a swig of his drink and loudly set his now empty cup back on the table as a satistied sigh escaped his lips. No longer did he care about the dirty glances of people nor their distasteful murmurs about him. At this moment, he didn't know what to feel. Memories flashed at the back of his mind as if rewatching a favorite film of his. All those memories: that smile of yours, the gleam of excitement in your eyes, the way you would bite your lips in anticipation, your hands that carefully intertwine with his. How did all of that disappear?

Fighting back the tears, he spoke softly, "Like any sort of relationship, we were happy, a-and living together felt much happier for us. So much happier. I've gotten to know him a little more each day. All his quirks, his mannerisms, his tantrums, the small details across his face that I didn't seem to notice..."

Minho chuckled, which also perked up a smile on his friend's lips. His smile suddenly drooped back into a frown, "But now, everything seemed to change... mostly him. It makes me question if I did something wrong. I'm doing everything I can but... but..."

Again, Minho broke down into fitful sobs. His friend saw how much you meant to him. He could see it in his eyes the fear of losing you one day. It was like seeing himself back then with his first love and heartbreak.

"I tried to get him to talk to him but work... work would always take that small time I have with him. I would come home and see him asleep, his pillows soaked with his tears! It breaks my heart to see him like that! God, how much I wanted to talk to him, to comfort him and give him a tight hug! B-but... how? How can I if I too am mentally and physically drained from work? I mean, I-I don't say a lot of good things with a stressed mind and I don't want to say something I'll regret. I don't want that..."

"What happened next?" his friend asked calmly, slowly taking a sip from his drink.

Minho poured himself a drink and took another shot. This time, his face was growing red. The burning sensation running down to his stomach made him cringe but it was a good feeling.

"Now I understand why a lot of people drink." Minho chuckled, staring at his emptied cup. This took his friend by surprise.

"This..." Minho pointed at the bottle, "... this helps people escape. Another trick of humanity indeed. It's amazing and weird that people invent these kind of things just to get away from reality. Even if they were warned that too much of these could bring harm, or worse death, they would still overdo it. But honestly, I couldn't blame them. What's the point in living if life just keeps throwing signs that you should have never existed? What's the point in taking care of yourself if you're going to die anyway? And death," Minho smiled, "death is another way to get out of this world I guess."

Silence once more. His friend looked down at his cup. He'd be lying if those words didn't resonate in him.

"That is true but weirdly, we still try to see the good in it."

Minho raised a brow at him unconvinced. This made him suppress his own laughter at how oblivious Minho was.

"For sure, life has been a real bully to you so you tried to find a way to put your attention elsewhere and look where it brought you. It brought you to him, Minho.

"It's innate to have this longing desire to find someone who would be with us for eternity. Even if we say that we'll end up being alone, I doubt that will happen. You'll still meet people here and there and they would bring meaning in your life. What's the point of having 7 billion people in the world if you would just wish to be alone for eternity, hm?"

Minho had a blank look on his face but within his eyes spoke realization and he was glad that his point was taken.

"Listen Minho, all I could say is don't give up on what you have. I can tell your partner is amazing by the look in your eyes! It's just that right now, it isn't going your way because life is intervening once more. And you know what you'll have to do; show life that you can surpass its problems. You gotta prove life that nothing stands in your way! Like what people say, if life gives you lemons, throw them back! Hard and painful!"

Minho laughed, a real genuine one, and it made him glad to see him this way.

"I don't think that's the quote that most people say!" Minho chortled in between his words. They ended up rambling nonsense and end up laughing at how ridiculous those stories were. People would sometimes irritatedly ask them to lower their voice until they would grow tired and leave. The same waiter who took their order didn't mind the two for he was happy to see one of them doing alright.

It was around 11 o'clock and they both have to part ways now. Before Minho could stand and thank his friend, he was confronted by his warm embrace.

"I hope you two will be alright soon." he whispered into Minho's ear before pulling away, his lips perking up a small smile.

"Thank you for listening Jisung." Minho returned the smile and gave one last look towards the now calmful night sky outside the window, only for his smile to drop at the sight of his lover running back to their apartment.

  


* * *

  


Loudly slamming the bedroom door, you went over to your shared bed and cried. The storm inside of you continued raging, flooding until you could no longer breathe. You didn't want to stay in the deafening silence of the living room with him. It was unbearable.

You were about to drift off to sleep when you heard the door creak behind and you didn't dare to look who it was. The soft thudding of his footsteps made your heart swell. Sensing that he was close, you closed your eyes and pretended you were asleep. You just didn't want to have another fight.

"I'm sorry" was the two words that mustered out of Minho's mouth. The bed slowly shifted under his weight behind you and you felt his arm wrap around your waist carefully as to not wake you up.

"I'm such a coward," Minho chuckled sadly at himself, "I'm only able to explain when you're sound asleep. Able to be calm when the storm passes by."

Your heart fluttered when his arm around your waist tightened. He burried his face in the crook of your neck, his breathing softly tickling your skin.

"I'm sorry for failing as a lover. It must've been hard for you without my comfort. Maybe if I've been a better partner, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't feel so lonely, so worthless, to feel like such a burden and to be unloved."

Your heart clenched when you felt his hot tears running down your neck. You wanted to console him right there but you also wanted to hear every word he's saying.

"I love you so much (Y/N). You were the best thing that life has to offer."

"I love you too." you whispered. You turned to face him and gently placed your hand on his cheek, using your thumb to rub away the neverending tears from his face. You felt his arm around you tensed, making you shush at him softly, comforting him the best you can.

"I promise (Y/N)," he cupped his hand on your own, giving it kiss, "I'll be better."

You smiled and closed your eyes as he inched closer to your face until you finally felt his soft lips on yours.

"And I promise," he whispered softly after pulling away, looking you directly in the eyes with so much emotions, "it will be okay soon."


End file.
